Bad Blood
by CrackedCrow
Summary: Camelot is visited by a Knight who has a grudge against Uther. Part 5 of Everything At Once


A woman stood stalked through a crypt. Her hare daemon loped behind her, ears twitching in every direction. The woman walked past stone tomb, ignoring them all on her path to a specific one. She stopped in front of it, examining the stone carving on the lid of a knight holding a sword and shield. A lioness was carved over the heart.

The woman raised her hand over the tomb. "Gehíere mé' wan cniht áwæce. Beo strangra ond steacra for brecþ wáne. Úprærest wærc, Uther Pendragon."

The stone lid cracked down the center. A black gauntleted hand burst through.

The woman smiled.

* * *

Merlin stood beside Gwen in the Hall of Ceremonies. They each held a tray of food, ready to distribute it to the room the moment they were free to move. Tinnig sat on Merlin's shoulder, Tydor beside Gwen's ankles.

They, and everyone around them, were watching Arthur, kneeling before his father at the front of the hall.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?"

"I do, Sire." Arthur had rarely looked so somber. Mala, sat beside him, had her head ducked in submission.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do, Sire."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?" Uther lowered the ceremonial scepter.

Arthur finally looked up. He grabbed the scepter. "I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

Uther, with just a hint of a smile, turned to accept a golden circlet from a nearby servant. He gently placed it on Arthur's head. "Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot."

Arthur stood, holding the scepter, wearing the circlet, looking every bit a prince.

The crowd gathered in the hall applauded. Navi, perched on Uther's seat at the head table, let out a long proud cry. Mala stood at Arthur's side, wagging her tail so fast it was a blur.

As Arthur turned to acknowledge the crowd, Gwen asked, "So how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?"

Merlin suppressed a proud smile. "Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege."

"You're proud of him, really." Gwen grinned and shook her head. "Even though you complain about him constantly."

"I am not," Merlin said obstinately.

"You are. I can see it in your face."

"He is," Tinnig said, amused. "But you'll never get 'im to admit it."

Merlin pretended to ignore her. "Those socks are very clean! Of course I'm proud of them."

Gwen laughed. She opened her mouth to say something else, probably about how he was fooling absolutely no one, when they were practically deafened by the sound of shattering glass. They ducked, turning to look at the window at the head of the hall where chunks of stained glass fell to the floor.

A knight in black armor, on a black horse, had burst through the window. His horse landed heavily in the center of the hall, and everyone backed away as quickly as they could, tripping over each other in their haste to get away. Merlin carefully shifted in front of Gwen. Tinnig growled.

Arthur and his knights, at the back of the hall, pulled their swords, maneuvering between the intruder and the King.

Everyone fell still. They nervously watched the Black Knight, waiting for him to move. He slowly walked his horse down the center of the hall, between the tables set out for the occasion. He stopped directly in front of the line of knights. More accurately, in front of Arthur who stood center point.

The Knight threw down a gauntlet, pitch black and rusted.

Arthur stared at it for a moment, then looked back at the Knight. He sheathed his sword, and leaned down to pick it up, but another hand grabbed it first.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge." The young knight standing next to Arthur said confidently. He had only received his knighthood two days before.

Arthur looked at him with dread, then turned back to the Knight.

The Knight had turned to stare at Owain. His face was hidden behind a visor, but he seemed displeased. An odd, tinny voice came from behind the metal. "Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death." His horse reared, then the Knight turned and rode out of the hall.

Everyone turned to look at Owain, who suddenly seemed less sure of himself.

* * *

That night, in Gaius' chambers, Merlin walked up the stairs to his room, then stopped. He turned and looked at Gaius, who was stirring a potion full of a disgusting green liquid.

"Have you ever seen this Black Knight before?"

Gaius didn't look at him. Cadya, wrapped around his neck, squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't believe so."

"You didn't recognize his crest?" Merlin pressed.

"Crest?"

"Which house is it?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't see it that clearly." Gaius shuffled around the table, still refusing to look up.

"He's lying," Tinnig hissed in Merlin's ear.

"But he's not someone you'd forget in a hurry, is he?" Merlin said, pretending he hadn't heard. He'd get more information without outright accusing the old man.

"No."

"So you don't think he's from around here?"

"That would seem likely."

"Then what's he doing here?"

Gaius looked up, finally. "Merlin, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced," he snapped. "Maybe if you've finished your work, you could go to bed and leave me to finish mine."

Merlin had pushed too far. No more answers tonight. "Okay, I'm going." He turned to continue his climb up the stairs, then thought of one last thing. "Gaius."

Gaius closed his eyes. "Merlin." He said sharply.

"Do you think Owain can beat him?" Merlin asked quietly.

Gaius glanced at him, something like resignation in his gaze. "We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Arthur paced across Morgana's chambers. Morgana and Gwen watched him, waiting for him to speak. Mala sat beside Tydor and Oztin, staring resolutely at the ground.

"He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet!" Arthur burst, practically vibrating with frustration.

"So put an end to it!" Morgana declared, expecting him to agree.

Arthur stomped another circuit about the room. "The challenge has been taken up. The fight cannot be stopped."

"Then fight in his place." Morgana suggested, unsure why this was such a hard conclusion to come to.

Arthur shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Morgana was beginning to get frustrated with him.

Arthur looked at her as if she had said something particularly dumb. "Owain picked up the gauntlet." He explained slowly. "Owain is the one who must fight. That's the Knight's Code. He knew that."

"But it's a fight to the death!" Owain was so young, she thought.

Arthur looked grim. He moved towards the door, Mala following solemnly behind. "I know."

* * *

Merlin tied Owain's cloak around his shoulders. Arthur paced behind them. Mala stared out the window, watching the Knight who had been standing in the arena when everyone woke up, and hadn't moved once.

"You've never fought in mortal combat before. It's different. It's not like the training I've been giving you."

Merlin watched Owain struggle not to roll his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Arthur grabbed Owain and turned him to face him. "Listen to me. The problem is, we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him."

"But I have the same advantage," Owain smiled. "He's never seen me fight."

"True," Arthur conceded.

"You've watched me."

"Yes."

"And?" Owain sounded almost desperate, but covered it well. If it weren't for the bristling fur of his bobcat daemon, Merlin would never have guessed at his nerves.

Arthur hesitated only a half second too long. "And I know no one braver." He gripped Owain's shoulder. "Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow."

Owain smiled, and turned to Gwen who had just entered. She curtsied.

"The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes you to wear it for luck." Gwen handed him a small strip of cloth.

Owain accepted it. "You can thank her, and tell her I shall wear it with pride. But I won't need luck."

Arthur frowned at his confidence. He shared a concerned glance with Merlin, who swallowed nervously. Tinnig on his shoulder twitched her nose frantically.

Owain turned back, and Merlin handed him his helmet. He grinned, full of youthful arrogance, and left the room.

Merlin and Arthur followed, pits of dread in their stomachs.

The tournament grounds were filled with people eager to see the strange Knight who had broken into the castle. The Knight himself stood motionless in the center, seeming unbothered by the stares and whispers directed towards him.

"Now remember," Arthur said as they walked into the grounds. "Find the flow of the fight; try to control it."

Merlin stopped by Gaius, waiting nearby in case of injury to the victor. The loser would be beyond his help. They watched as Arthur led Owain into the arena. The two knights stood before each other, swords ready. Owain's daemon hovered just out of reach, unsure of what to do, as the Knight's daemon had yet to be seen. It must be some kind of bug, perhaps hidden in his helmet.

Arthur addressed the crowd. "The fight shall be to the knight's rules! To the death!" With a last, regretful look at Owain, he made his way into the stands. "Let battle commence."

The Knight lunged. Owain parried just in time. The Knight tried again, and Owain caught it on his shield. Then again, and again, the Knight swung, battering at Owain's shield. Owain was forced backwards.

Merlin reached up to clutch at Tinnig's fur. She would normally complain, but was too entranced by the fight.

The crowd gasped when the Knight struck Owain's helmet. Owain stumbled, but managed to stay upright. He circled around the Knight. He caught blow after blow on his shield. Finally, seeing an opening, he lunged forward, trying to disarm the Knight. It didn't work, and the Knight leaned back and kicked him in the chest. Owain fell to the ground. He rolled, dodging a blow that would surely have killed him.

He came up on the Knight's other side, and tried to get a hit in. It did no damage. The Knight beat him back again, striking out insistently, until Owain was forced to one knee, shield raised over his head. From here, he saw an opening, and thrust his sword between the Knight's plate armor.

"Yes!" Merlin gasped. Tinnig wriggled in excitement.

Owain pulled out his sword.

The Knight kept moving.

He lunged at Owain, who was caught off guard, and beat him back. He swung again and again. The young knight didn't have a chance to raise his sword. The Knight kicked his helmet off, and Owain fell to the ground, bleeding from the lip.

The Knight stood over Owain, and plunged his sword into his chest.

Owain's daemon burst into golden Dust.

The crowd gasped in horror. Gwen covered her mouth. Arthur closed his eyes, Mala whimpering beside him.

Merlin stared with wide eyes. He didn't understand, the Knight should be dead. Owain should have won.

The Knight turned to face the stands. "Who will take up my challenge?" He tossed his gauntlet to the sandy arena floor.

Arthur, enraged, began to push himself over the barrier to the stands. Uther grabbed him, Navi crying in alarm.

A knight jumped into the arena. He grabbed the gauntlet. "I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge." He stared down the Knight angrily.

The Knight again seemed dissatisfied. "So be it." He stalked out of the arena, walking past Merlin and Gaius. Tinnig hissed as he passed.

"Should we tend to his wounds?" Merlin asked warily. "He took a hit."

Gaius gave him an odd look. "Owain didn't land a blow."

"No, I saw it. The sword definitely pierced him."

Tinnig quietly agreed, disheartened.

"Are you sure?"

"My eyes are quicker than yours," Merlin said. More likely it was his magic slowing things down, but he couldn't say that in public. "He should be dead."

Gaius narrowed his eyes, and turned to watch the Knight leave. "Perhaps he already is."

* * *

Merlin followed Gaius down the stairs to the crypts. It was late, and dark, and the crypts were technically out of bounds to anyone without express permission, which they most certainly didn't have. Merlin bit his lip.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"You're not scared, are you?" Gaius said with a hint of humor.

"No, I love old crypts." Merlin shook his head. "I wouldn't be seen _dead_ anywhere else."

Tinnig laughed.

Gaius turned to scold him playfully, only to startle as the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Must've been a gust of wind."

Tinnig muttered, "We should have brought a torch."

Merlin looked away from the doors and down into the ominous cavern below them. He spotted an unlit torch in a sconce on the wall, just visible in the darkness. "Leohtbora."

The torch burst into flame.

Gaius looked pleased. "Huh. Handy!"

Merlin grinned at him proudly. "Yes."

They walked down the stairs into the crypt proper, sharing the torchlight as they meandered through the tombs. Gaius headed towards the back.

"What are we looking for?"

"Bring your torch over here."

"We're breaking into someone's grave?" Merlin asked uncomfortably.

Gaius stopped in front of a tomb. He stared down at it with an unreadable expression. "We're too late. I think someone's already broken out."

Merlin stepped up next to him.

The lid of the tomb sported a giant crack in the center, disguising the details of the carving on top. There was no body inside.

They hurried back to Gaius' chambers. Unease followed Merlin's every step. Tinnig was twitching violently on his shoulder, glancing every which way as if expecting to be followed.

"Tristan de Bois was the brother of Ygraine," Gaius said as they entered. "Uther's wife."

"Arthur's mother?"

"Ygraine died in childbirth. He blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him." Gaius grabbed a book from a stack.

"To single combat," Merlin guessed. Tinnig jumped to the floor, pacing off her nervous energy.

"Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return." Gaius shook his head, brushing Cadya with his hair. He opened the book and began turning pages. "I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man."

"Men don't just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are."

Gaius flipped to a page with a drawing of a skeleton, standing upright in a grave with a spear and shield in hand. "It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith."

Merlin glanced at him. "A wraith?"

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave."

"So this is the work of a sorcerer?" Merlin really would like to have one non-magical trouble for once. Just a simple criminal, a smuggler or something.

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again." Gaius explained.

"How do we stop it?"

"We can't." Gaius sighed. "Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it."

"Surely there must be something," Merlin pressed.

Gaius shook his head. "Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for."

"And what's that?"

"Revenge."

"On Camelot?"

Gaius nodded grimly.

Another terrible thought struck Merlin. "What does that mean for Sir Pellinor?"

Gaius frowned. "I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

* * *

Merlin hadn't fallen asleep until a few hours before sunrise, but he was too antsy to feel tired. He watched from the entrance to the arena as Pellinor fought the Knight. He was doing well, and the crowd was cheering loudly.

"Maybe you were wrong," Merlin said hopefully.

"I hope so," Gaius said skeptically.

They watched as Pellinor parried every blow, catching one between his sword and shield. They circled each other, Pellinor's red deer daemon trotting around the perimeter of the arena anxiously.

Then Pellinor sunk his sword into the Knight's uncovered stomach. The Knight flinched and froze. The crowd gasped, watching eagerly.

They stood there for a moment, long enough for everyone to see the blow and begin to get excited. Then Pellinor pulled his sword out. The Knight took a step back. Pellinor bent over to catch his breath.

The Knight stabbed Pellinor in the stomach.

Pellinor fell, his daemon exploding into Dust.

The Knight sunk his sword into the sandy earth, facing the stands.

A silver gauntlet dropped to the arena floor.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you." Arthur's eyes were nearly glowing with rage.

Merlin's blood ran cold. Tinnig squeaked in horror.

"So be it." Said the strange tinny voice.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow."

The Knight swung his sword over his shoulder and left the arena.

Merlin thought he had never seen Uther look so scared.

The next half hour passed in a blur. Merlin didn't remember walking to Gaius' chambers, but he must have, as he was there now. He didn't remember when he started pacing either. Tinnig darted between his feet.

"You were right."

"I wish I wasn't," Gaius said somberly.

"If Arthur fights that thing, he'll die."

"He is Camelot's strongest warrior. If anyone can defeat it, he can." Gaius argued weakly.

"You said yourself, no mortal weapon can kill it. Which means we have to find a way to defeat the wraith ourselves."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"If no mortal sword will kill it..." Merlin leapt up the stairs to his room, retrieving the magic book. "Then I will." He dropped the book on the table and opened it. "With mortal magic."

"Merlin, it's too dangerous," Gaius sighed sadly.

"We don't have a choice."

By that night, Merlin had decided on a spell that would hopefully do the trick. He looked out the window and saw the Knight standing vigil in the tournament grounds, where he was every night. Merlin crept out of the castle, Tinnig leading him with a jaguar's night vision, and onto the tournament grounds where he ducked the stands. He approached quietly, as close as he dared.

When he was a few yards away, he whispered, "Cume her fyrbryne."

A line of fire trailed from his outstretched hand to the Knight, surrounding him in a ring. The flames grew high and inward, and Merlin smiled.

But when the fire died, the Knight was still there, exactly where he had been before, not having moved an inch.

Merlin stared in dismay. He kept watching, hoping that the spell had damaged him in some way.

The Knight's helmeted head turned to face him, and he let out a deep bone-chilling growl.

Merlin ran.

This time he headed for Arthur's chambers. Desperate and out of ideas, Merlin could at least try to talk him out of it.

Tinnig changed back into a pine marten and climbed up to his shoulder. She was trembling, and pressed up against Merlin's neck for comfort.

"You know he won't listen to you," she said, unusually subdued.

"I have to try."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't. But don't get your 'opes up."

Merlin burst through Arthur's door. The Prince was pacing the room, flourishing a sword. He didn't look up as Merlin entered.

"Merlin, you know that conversation we had about knocking..."

Merlin ran up to the desk. "You have to pull out."

Arthur looked over his shoulder almost lazily, but there was a hint of danger in his eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because he'll kill you."

"Why does everybody think that?" Arthur snapped.

"Because they're right!" Merlin took a deep breath. It did nothing to calm him. "Just pull out. You're the Crown Prince. No one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge."

"I'm not a coward." Arthur raised his sword to the light, examining its edge.

"I know that. I've stood there and I've watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced."

"That's what's required of me." Arthur turned and dropped into a fighting crouch.

"But you are more than that. You're not merely a warrior. You're a prince, a future king! You've proved your courage, but you must prove your wisdom."

"I'm not backing down."

"Please, Arthur, listen to me. This is no ordinary knight." Merlin moved to the window where Mala was looking out into the tournament grounds. She looked up at him despondently. "Look at him. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just stands there, in complete silence. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"No one is unbeatable." Arthur lunged at an invisible enemy.

"If you fight him, you will die," Merlin said desperately.

"I'm not listening to this."

Angered, Merlin stalked towards him. "I'm trying to warn you, Arthur."

"And I'm trying to warn you, Merlin!" Arthur spun, sword in hand. The blade flashed through the air, stopping just in time.

Tinnig jumped to the ground, growing in size until she was a threateningly large panther. She growled, stepping between Arthur and her other half.

Mala growled back, stalking close.

Merlin stared at the blade inches from his neck. He glanced at Arthur, who still looked angry. Merlin pursed his lips, then turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, Tinnig following protectively behind.

* * *

Uther sat in the Council Chamber, at his place at the head of the table. Navi rested on the table, head tucked under a wing, but she wasn't sleeping. Uther stood and drank from his goblet. He stared at the candelabra, lost in thoughts about his son.

The candles blew out.

Uther turned, unsurprised to see the woman he so despised standing on the other side of the table, her hare daemon jumping up to harass Navi. The woman was smiling gleefully.

"I should've known."

Navi bit at the other daemon, which kicked out with powerful hind legs, knocking her back.

"It is more than I'd hoped for, Uther." The woman said happily. "Soon Arthur will be slain. You will have sent him to his death."

"Haven't you tired of revenge?" Uther looked away. He couldn't bare to see her, not now.

"Haven't you?" She snapped. "You began this war when you threw me from the court and slaughtered all of my kind."

"You brought it on yourselves. You practised evil."

"I was your friend, Uther! You welcomed me here."

"You betrayed that friendship." Uther declared.

"I did as you asked!" The woman said incredulously. "I used the magic you so despise to give your barren wife the son you craved."

"Don't ever speak of her in that way. She was my heart, my soul. And you took her from me."

"She died giving birth to your son. It was not my choice." She defended. "That is the law of magic. To create a life, there had to be a death. The balance of the world had to be repaid."

"You knew it would kill her." Uther accused.

"No, you're wrong." The woman shook her head angrily. "If I had foreseen her death, and the terrible retribution you would seek... I would never have granted your wish."

"I wish you hadn't," Uther said before he could stop himself.

The woman raised her eyebrows, pleasantly surprised. "You wish you didn't have a son? Well, your wish will come true tomorrow."

"I will not let you take him."

"I have watched so many people I love die at your hands, Uther Pendragon. Now it is your turn."

When Uther looked up she, and her daemon, were gone.

* * *

Merlin moved from shelf to shelf. Tinnig bounded between the shelves overhead, while Merlin searched the ones closer to head height. As he turned, his elbow knocked one particularly dusty tome to the floor. He bent down to pick it up.

A pair of shoes walked into his line of sight. "How did you get in here?"

Merlin looked up. Geoffrey, the record keeper, stood in front of him. He was staring at Merlin with suspicion.

"Er... The door was open." That was a blatant lie.

"No, I locked it." Geoffrey's badger daemon growled at Tinnig, who had been pawing at a book.

"Well, someone else must've opened it, then."

Geoffrey raised an eyebrow, looking alarmingly like Gaius. "And you thought you'd come in and help yourself?"

"I was looking for a book. For Gaius." Merlin explained, hoping it would distract Geoffrey from how he'd gotten in. "He thinks the Black Knight is a wraith."

Geoffrey frowned in concern. "Then Arthur is in grave peril."

"Which is why I'm here." Tinnig jumped down onto Merlin's shoulder, glaring at the other daemon. "I need to find a weapon that will kill something that's already dead."

"Well," Geoffrey looked thoughtful. "I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles."

"Really? What did they say?"

"Well, several fables speak of ancient swords."

"That can kill the dead?" Merlin clarified.

"The swords the fables speak of could destroy anything, alive or dead."

"Can you show me one of these fables?"

"Well, let me think." He turned to the nearest shelf. "Yes. Mmmm..." Very slowly, Geoffrey ran his finger over the binding of each book, reading the titles.

Merlin began fidgeting. "I'm sort of in a hurry."

Geoffrey hummed, unconcerned. "Yes, you young people always are..."

After a few minutes, Merlin gave up and sat at the table. Tinnig crawled onto his head, waving her tail in his face out of boredom. Merlin flicked it away.

A few minutes more, and Geoffrey carried a large book over to the table. He opened it to a tale halfway through.

"This is the Chronicle of Beltain. Now then... Ah, here we are. _Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath and found it passing good._"

Inspiration struck. Merlin, and Tinnig on top of him, sat up straight. "What did you say?"

"_Sir Marhaus..._"

"No. No, no. No, no. Not about him. The dragon."

Geoffrey gave him an odd look (he probably looked rather comical with a pine marten on his head like a strange furry hat) but read back over the passage. _"The great sword begotten in the dragon's breath..."_

Merlin ran out of the library as fast as he could. He climbed multiple flights of stairs until he found the correct corridor, and knocked on the door. Gwen, spending the night in Morgana's antechamber for comfort, opened it.

"Merlin. What are you doing here?"

Merlin paused to catch his breath. "I've come to ask a favor."

"Yes?"

Merlin hesitated. "I'm not sure how to ask it."

"Ask, Merlin. You know I'd grant you anything." Gwen smiled.

"Anything?" Tinnig asked playfully. Merlin swatted at her.

Gwen blushed. "I mean, not anything. Obviously, not anything." She stuttered. "What is it you want?"

"I've come to ask for a sword. The strongest sword your father's ever made."

"What for?" Gwen asked, genuinely confused.

"To save Arthur."

* * *

Gaius was scrubbing dishes when the door opened. Expecting Merlin, Gaius was surprised to look up and see Uther, Navi perched on his shoulder. On the table, Cadya hissed in irritation. Gaius shook his hands dry and turned to face the King.

"I'm sorry." Uther said. "You knew that one day this business would come back to haunt me."

"Not quite so literally," Gaius said dryly.

"I should've listened to you." Uther shook his head. "You said that no good would come of using witchcraft at Arthur's birth."

"You wanted an heir. You thought it was the only way."

"Nimueh told me there would be a price to pay." Uther despaired.

"You weren't to know that that price would be Ygraine's life."

"I cannot let Arthur die."

"Then you must stop the fight." Gaius reasoned.

"No," Uther declared. "I will take his place."

Gaius raised an eyebrow in his shock. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Ygraine gave up her life for him. So must I."

"Uther..." Gaius felt a hint of heartache for the man he considered a friend.

"I have no other choice."

"There must be another way."

"My death will stop the wraith and Arthur will live." Uther decided. "But it means you are the only person left who knows the truth about Arthur's birth. I want you to swear to me that you will keep your oath."

"I will take it to my grave." He hoped he wasn't lying, but if it came down to it, Merlin was more important. Gaius would break his oath for him, and him alone.

"You have always been a good friend," Uther said, oblivious to his inner turmoil. "Despite my temper."

Gaius shook his head. "I always thought that would be the death of you."

Uther smiled ever so slightly. "I have one other favor to ask."

* * *

In Gwen's house, Merlin watched her reach under her father's bed and pull out a cloth wrapped package. She set it on the bed and unwrapped it, revealing a gleaming sword.

"My father's been saving this. He's always said it was the best sword he's ever made."

"It's perfect," Merlin said, admiring the blade. It was strong steel with a beautifully sharp edge. It shone in the moonlight. Tinnig reached out to touch it, and Merlin batted her paw away.

Gwen folded her arms on the bed and rested her chin. "He'll kill me if he finds I've taken it." Tydor pressed against her side in comfort.

"He'll understand," Merlin said confidently. "You did it for Arthur."

Gwen glanced up at him and smiled. "I knew you were proud of him really."

Merlin sputtered.

Tinnig and Gwen giggled at his inability to form words.

"I am not!" He said finally. "I'd just very much like to keep my job."

"Of course Merlin." Gwen grinned and wrapped the sword again. She cautiously passed it into Merlin's hands. "Whatever you're doing, please be careful."

"I will be." Then Merlin slipped out into the night. He dashed back up to the castle, heading down instead of up to Gaius' chambers. He snuck past guards into the dungeons, then onward into the underground cavern.

The dragon was curled up on the usual ledge. "Merlin."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal."

Tinnig bristled. She didn't like how the dragon spoke to her human, she never had.

"It's to do with Arthur. His life's in danger. He will die, unless I can make a weapon that will kill the dead." Merlin set the sword on the floor and unwrapped it.

"So what do you come to ask of me?" The dragon sounded almost wary, staring at the sword with trepidation.

Merlin levitated the sword in between them. It hovered before the dragon's face. "Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?"

"The dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?"

"Uther," Merlin admitted.

"Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid."

"But it's Arthur who's going to fight him. You have to save him."

"That is your destiny, young warlock, not mine."

"But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies," Merlin argued. "Camelot will have no heir. I will have no destiny."

The dragon looked at him for what felt like a long time. Finally, it said, "A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power."

"I know," Merlin nodded.

"You do not know," the dragon snapped. "You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."

"What do you mean?"

"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."

"I understand."

"You must do more than understand," the dragon instructed. "You must promise."

"I promise."

The dragon stared at him for a moment longer before nodding. It opened its great maw, revealing dozens of gigantic fangs, and blew multicolored flame onto the sword.

The fire didn't reach him, but Merlin could feel the tingling heat. He backed up.

Then the fire was gone, and in it's place floated a glistening sword. Runes were now etched into the flat of the blade, seeming to glow golden. Merlin stared.

Tinnig forgot her mistrust of the dragon. She itched to touch the blatantly magical sword.

"Heed my words." The dragon said. "The sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone."

* * *

Gaius knocked on Arthur's door. Cadya around his neck grumbled under her breath, but didn't argue with him. He was thankful for that, at least. "I've brought you something that might help you to sleep." He pushed open the door and entered.

"I'm fine," Arthur said, walking away from the window. "I don't need it."

"Here," Gaius insisted. "It'll relax you, take the edge off your nerves."

Arthur knew better than to argue with him. He took the offered potion and drank it. He shook his head in disgust. "I wouldn't drink it for pleasure."

"Why don't you sit down for a moment?" Gaius suggested.

"Mind you, if you..." Arthur sat on the bed heavily. "Forget about the taste, the, er, after-effect is quite pleasurable."

Gaius gently guided him back. "Just lie back."

Arthur stubbornly sat upright for a moment longer, then began to slowly sink back. His head hit the pillow, and his eyes closed. Mala collapsed to the floor beside the desk.

Gaius watched the Prince for a minute or two, pursing his lips, then quietly left the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

In the armory the next day, Merlin carefully unwrapped the sword. Again, he had to fend off Tinnig's near desperate attempts to touch the shiny blade. He wondered what her fascination with it was about. Merlin lifted the sword, attempting to read the runes, but they were of an old dialect that he didn't know. The blade itself was shiny enough to see his own reflection. Merlin smiled.

"That's a fine blade."

Uther was standing in the entrance, watching him. Navi hopped from his shoulder to the table.

"It's for Arthur." Merlin hoped he wouldn't ask where he got it.

"He won't be needing it today. I will be taking Arthur's place."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. "But Sire..."

"Prepare me for battle," Uther ordered.

"Arthur should be the one that fights today."

"The grievance was with me, the fight is mine."

"I don't have your armor," Merlin said desperately. He covered up the sword.

"That'll do." He nodded his head to the armor Merlin had set out for Arthur. "It's likely to make little difference."

While Merlin grabbed the armor, Uther flipped the cloth off of the sword. He admired it.

"Erm, I-I'll get you your sword," Merlin said hastily.

"This will be fine."

Damn. "No, Sire. You don't understand," Merlin began dressing the King in armor. "Erm, that one was made specifically for Arthur."

"Who made it?" Uther asked, picking up the sword.

"Er, Tom, the blacksmith."

"It's worthy of a king."

"You would be better off with a sword you trusted." If he kept this up too long, Uther would realize something was off. As it was, Navi was looking at him almost suspiciously.

"No," Uther flipped the sword in his hand. "It has almost perfect balance." He flourished it a few times. "Tom's not the Royal Swordsmith. I'm surprised Arthur went to him."

Tinnig was watching the sword move through the air with something like reverence.

"Oh, that was me," Merlin improvised. It was entirely a lie. "I felt he needed a better sword."

Uther looked at him in surprise. "You show him the most extraordinary loyalty."

Merlin looked down at the last straps of the armor. "That is my job, Sire."

"But beyond the line of duty."

"Well..." Merlin hedged. "You could say...that there is a bond between us."

Surprisingly, Uther smiled. "I'm glad. Look after him."

Navi hopped back onto his shoulder and they left, headed towards the arena. Uther carried the sword with him. Merlin felt dread pool in his stomach, imagining the dragon's rage. He followed them out to the arena.

Tinnig's eyes never left the sword.

* * *

When Uther entered the arena, the crowd gasped and muttered in surprise. He ignored them, walking to the center of the arena and facing the Knight.

"You can have what you came for. The father, not the son."

The Knight looked at him, but didn't move.

A guard stepped forward to untie Uther's cloak. The man then retreated to the stands, followed by Navi, who perched on Uther's chair. Uther put on his helmet and readied his sword.

Then the fight began.

They lunged together, and their swords clashed midair. Then again, and again. It was vicious, animalistic, fueled by rage on both sides. But it quickly became clear that the Knight was gaining the upper hand. He fought with a superhuman strength, and pushed the King back. Uther made extensive use of his shield to deflect blows.

Then Uther knocked off the Knight's helmet. The crowd screamed at the mummified face beneath.

The Knight roared, loud and inhuman. He continued his assault, knocking Uther to the ground in his shock. He dropped his sword.

Uther covered himself with his shield as the Knight hacked at him. It became obvious that Uther was weakening, as the shield dropped closer and closer to his chest.

The Knight's sword broke through the shield.

The crowd gasped.

Then Uther surged upwards. The Knight's sword was stuck partway through the shield. The Knight yanked and jerked but it wouldn't come free. Uther kicked the shield at the Knight, sending him backwards, and rolled to grab his sword.

The Knight lifted the shield over his head in an attempt to pull his sword out.

Uther lunged forward and stabbed him in the stomach.

The Knight dropped the shield and sword. He convulsed, the wound glowing fire-bright. The glow spread, and then the man exploded into dust, looking much like a dying daemon.

The crowd fell silent.

Uther pushed himself to his feet. He stared at the tattered remains of the Knight's tabard then looked around. He turned to face the stands. He removed his helmet.

The crowd cheered.

Uther waved wearily, looking more tired than his people had ever seen him, but proud. Navi swooped through the air triumphantly, crying out in joy.

He dropped the sword on the ground.

* * *

In the Council Chamber, Uther sat on the table while Gaius checked him over. He wrapped a bandage around the King's sprained shoulder quietly.

"I thought you said a wraith couldn't be killed." Uther asked.

"Yes, it was remarkable." Gaius spotted the sword on the table beside Navi. "Is that a new sword, Sire?"

"It's the best I've ever fought with."

"May I have a look?"

Uther passed it to him. "I was intrigued by those markings." He gestured to the golden runes on the blade.

Gaius examined them, flipping the sword to look at both sides. "On one side it says, 'Take me up,' and on the other, 'Cast me away.'"

"What does that mean?"

"May I ask who made it, Sire?" Gaius deflected.

"Merlin gave it to me. It was forged for Arthur."

Gaius hummed.

The doors to the Council Chamber swung open. Arthur walked in, looking furious. Mala strode behind him, hackles raised, growling.

"Well, that should heal pretty quickly," Gaius said quickly. "I'll re-dress it tomorrow." Then he packed up his supplies and made to leave.

"Thank you Gaius," Uther called. "Thank you for everything."

Arthur stalked up to his father. "You had Gaius drug me!" He shouted. "I was meant to fight him!"

"No, you weren't," Uther said quietly.

"But the Knight's Code is very clea-"

"Be damned!" Uther interrupted. "I believed you would die. And that was a risk I could not take. You are too precious to me. You mean more to me than anything I know, more than this entire kingdom, and certainly more than my own life."

Arthur paused. Mala stopped growling and tipped her head. "I... always thought that..."

"What?"

"That...I was a big disappointment to you," Arthur finished quietly.

Uther looked pained. "Well, that is my fault, and not yours." He gripped Arthur's shoulder. "You are my only son. And I wouldn't wish for another."

Arthur looked away. He was quiet for a long time, then cleared his throat. "I heard you fought pretty well."

"Thank you," Uther sat gingerly in his chair.

"You should join us for training." He looked his father in the eyes challengingly. "Sort out your footwork."

Uther blinked. "I'll show you footwork!" He surged out of his chair and made to kick Arthur.

With a grin, Arthur dodged and ran out of the room. Mala raced after him, her tail wagging wildly.

* * *

Gaius was staring at Merlin. He was just trying to enjoy his meal in peace after the rather long day it had been - rather long _few_ days, actually - and the old man was ruining it. Merlin would have pretended to ignore him if Tinnig wasn't trying to engage him in a staring contest.

"You know why I'm looking at you," Gaius said, stirring his soup.

"No."

"Uther told me you provided him with his sword today."

Tinnig lit up at the mere mention of the sword.

Merlin looked down at the table. "It must have been a very powerful blade to slay the dead."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Did you enchant it?"

"No, I didn't." For once, he wasn't lying.

"Who did then?"

Merlin shrugged. "Wasn't me."

There was a tense silence.

"Shame." Gaius said finally. "It saved the King's life, I'd have been very proud of you."

Merlin looked up. "Well..." He backtracked.

Gaius affected an air of nonchalance. "Never mind."

Merlin stared, wondering how he had played himself like that. He looked down at Tinnig, who was muffling laughter, then back up at Gaius.

The old man was smiling proudly at him. Even Cadya, usually very hard to please, was hissing happily.

Merlin grinned.

His good mood didn't last. When he went to bed, Tinnig curled up on his chest, he couldn't sleep. He knew what was coming.

Sure enough, a few hours after sundown, the dragon began calling him.

Merlin had hoped he'd have more time, but apparently the dragon was keen to know if his magic had worked. Merlin scooped up Tinnig, who sleepily crawled onto his shoulder, and quietly made his way out of Gaius' chambers, careful not to wake the old man. Merlin didn't want him knowing about his visits to the dragon.

Merlin crept through the castle, dodging guards every once in a while, and eventually made his way down to the cavern. He cautiously entered.

The dragon was waiting for him again. "So, does Arthur live?"

"Yes, the sword worked." He was still in awe of it even now. "It was incredible, amazing."

"As I promised."

"But..." He could just not tell it, keep it to himself.

"Yes?"

But what if he found out some other way? Better to get it over with now. "Things didn't quite go according to plan. I mean they did, except... It wasn't Arthur who wielded the sword. It was Uther."

The dragon coiled like a snake. "NO!" It roared loud enough that Merlin thought it'd wake the castle.

"I tried," Merlin tried to explain. "But he just took it!

The dragon continued to roar what Merlin was sure were curses.

"Uther's the King. I couldn't stop him!"

The dragon lowered its head to face him. "The sword was born of the old magic. You have no idea of its power. In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil."

"I'll get it back."

The dragon tossed its head. "You have betrayed me. You are not ready to be trusted," it spat.

"I'll bring it to you. You can destroy it," Merlin said desperately.

"What is made cannot be unmade," the dragon growled low in it's throat.

"So what do you want me to do?"

The dragon glared at him. Merlin was sure that if it could spit fire from its eyes as well as its mouth that he would be dead many times over. "Take the sword far from here and place it where no mortal man can ever find it."

Merlin nodded and hastily made his exit. He paused halfway up the tunnel. He could hear the dragon still raging in the cavern. Merlin pulled Tinnig down from his shoulder and hugged her tight. She squeaked, but otherwise didn't protest.

When his heart was once again beating at a normal tempo, Merlin continued his journey. Once out of the castle, he snuck into the armory. The sword was resting on a stand with other, more mundane swords. He grabbed it and wrapped in a cloak someone had left lying around.

The sun was beginning to rise as Merlin snuck out of the city gates, through the lower town, and out of the citadel entirely. He walked through the forest, down a familiar path though he had only been down it a handful of times. Tinnig was unusually quiet the whole way.

He arrived at the Lake of Avalon. The sunlight glinted off of the water, the mountains behind it cast shadows over the valley. The lake itself radiated magic, but only to those who knew what to look for. Merlin stopped for a moment to admire the beauty of it.

Then he knelt and unwrapped the sword. It seemed to shine brighter here, as if it too sensed the magic in the air.

Tinnig crawled down his arm. She reached out a tentative paw, but Merlin didn't brush her away this time. She touched the sword handle and seemed to quiver with glee.

Suddenly Merlin could feel the importance of this sword, the role it would play in destiny. He teared up at the same time as his heart nearly burst with excitement. Was this what Tinnig had been feeling? No wonder she'd behaved so oddly.

"Come on, Tin," he said gently, wiping his eyes. "Time to let go."

Tinnig looked at him pleadingly.

"We'll see it again," Merlin reassured. "I don't know when, or how I know, but we will."

Tinnig sighed and nodded, and climbed back on Merlin's shoulder for one final look at the sword.

Then Merlin lifted it overhead and threw it into the lake. It hit the water with a splash and quickly sank. Soon, the only sign that it had been there at all were the shining ripples.

Merlin and Tinnig watched until the ripples dissolved, then trekked back to Camelot.

* * *

**Merlin (Tinnig, unsettled, disguised as a pine marten) (prefers smaller animals)**  
**Arthur (Mala, Irish Wolfhound)**  
**Morgana (Oztin, gray wolf)**  
**Gwen (Tydor, serval)**  
**Uther (Navi, eagle owl)**  
**Gaius (Cadya, asp)**  
**Nimueh (Enzo, brown hare)**  
**Geoffrey (Unavyre, European badger)**


End file.
